Perfect World
by annoyed by you
Summary: I heard stories, rumors actually of how the world used to be a beautiful place. A peaceful place, a place where there was no fear of death, no fear of staying out to late. It sounded amazing, like it was how the world was supposed to be. The worlds been taken over by five supernatural humans, and it's one girls dream to free the world again, Will she be able to? Dystopian story.
1. Puppy

_I heard stories, rumors actually of how the world used to be a beautiful place. A peaceful place, a place where there was no fear of death, no fear of staying out to late. It sounded amazing, like it was how the world was supposed to be. I remember wanting to go back in time to when this peaceful world existed, as I grew up though, I realized that it all was a fairy tale and wasn't real. It's not possible to go back in time to that theorized perfect world though, the world I live in just doesn't work that way._

_The world I live in, is a strict one. Filled with curfews,_ _un-necessar_y_ laws and regulations._

_It's ruled over by five of the most dangerous men the world's ever seen. Which is kinda funny, cause no one's ever seen them, or atleast lived to tell about them. They split the world up into sections called **Orders** ._

_There's the Blue order, ruled by the Blue Knight. He's supposedly the most lazy of the group of men, although that's just a rumor. It's been said that if angered he could wipe his whole Order out in a matter of seconds, using just his fists. People in his order are said to all be very leery people, not very friendly with people not from there Order._

_Then there's the Green Order, ruled over by the Green Knight. The Green Knight is said to be the most calculated of the group. Being able to scrutinize situations and determine the best way to deal with a problem. His power is unknown though, not many news reports have been heard from his Order to be able to tell if he's even a threat to humanity or not. Most things are just rumors that have popped up on the grape vine. His people are said to be of the smarter side of the Orders, pressured into going to schools for longer. There said to all be stuck up snobs that think there better off then the other Orders._

_Then there's the Lavender Order, ruled by the Lavender Knight. Rumor has it that the Knight of the Order can cause buildings to collapse by just stomping a foot. For some off reason, the order is always in a shortage of sweets. Not that there going to release that information to the public though or make any sort of revolt about it. The fact of the matter is to superficial. People from the Lavender Order are said to be very lenient people, this is where all the hagglers are. Prices on things fluctuate daily. One day if you go to a store to buy bread it could be a dollar, the next it could be as little as fifty cents if you work the person right._

_The last of the Orders is the Gold Order, lead by the Gold Knight. Supposedly this guy is **EXTREMELY** attractive, or at least the old text of when the knights were taking over the world stated. Not much is known about what this Knight can do, rumor has it that he's a copycat and can use any of the other Knight's powers for himself and make them stronger. There's no proof of that though, seeing as there's no official statements from said Knight or anything in the news about him and his Order. The people of the Gold Order are sorta the lucky ones in this world we live in. The people there are all the kindest people anyone would ever meet. There all so nice and chivalrous._

_The fifth person of the group of terrifying men isn't a knight at all. He's the one who dictate's all of the Order leaders. It's said that this man is the strongest of the five legendary men. Having the ability to see the future and make judgments that could change the way the future could develop. No one knows what this guys looks like, or if he's even real. Just like the rest of the Knights, he's just a myth to be talked about. To be feared. To not be reckoned with._

_There's hope for human kind though, a chance for freedom that existed years ago. The one who could bring this to us, is a phantom. This is even more of a myth then the ones who control the Order, the Phantom Lord is the only one all of the Knights respect. It's said that his power is the greatest and most dangerous thing that the world has ever seen. Just like him though, it's never been seen before.I believe though, that this phantom man exists and will take down the order, letting us all live our lives in peace and-_

"I think We've heard enough of your essay Suzuki-san." The teacher said as he looked at his student who was reading her essay for the class. The young girl looked up, a small frown on her face as she looked at the older man. "I haven't even gotten to how the phantom lord could get rid of the Order." She tried to reason to her teacher to let her finish the essay she's spent weeks writing.

"Enough Suzuki, I'm not going to say it again. Now hand in your essay, so you can get it back like everyone else at the end of class." Emi opened her mouth to try and protest more, but stopped as she saw the look on the older mans face. "Yes sir." She said, giving up and going towards the front of the room. Snickers and giggles from her fellow classmates entered Emi's ears as she handed in her paper and walked back to her desk in the back of the room.

* * *

"An then Mori-sensei goes and gives me a C minus on my essay! Erg, I hate him so much! I worked really hard on that essay too." Emi complained to a tall man with dark navy blue hair, wearing a police uniform. The man looked down at Emi with an arched eyebrow, a look of little interest on his face.

"Why are you even telling me this?" He asked as he looked back in front of him. He was on patrol duty and was being bugged by a little brat. Not that he was going to complain, it tends to be boring when he was paroling by himself.

Emi scowled at what officer Aomine said. "I'm complaining to you because your the one who gave me all of the information that I used on my essay. Therefor it's your fault I got a barely passing grade." The black haired girl said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That little explanation caused officer Aomine to snort.

"I told you, most of the stuff I knew were rumors. Not actual facts. It's not my fault you just used what I said, you should of gone to the library instead of talking to me." Aomine told the girl as he raised a hand and patted the shorter girl on the head, getting a annoyed look in exchange for his actions. Then she closed her eyes and sighed, not really bothered by the hand that was on her head. "That sounds like to much work." She said once she opened her eyes again and pushed his hand off of her head.

"Besides, what's done is done. So I guess I can't complain anymore, thank you for the information." She said and gave the officer a small smile. Aomine just looked at Emi through the corner of his eyes and smirked as he snorted again. "Why are you suddenly acting so mature? What happened to the little girl that used to ask me how to pull pranks and not get caught?"

Emi scowled slightly and huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "For your information, I've been mature. I've just refused to act it until now." She told him as she stuck her tongue out at the police officer. "Besides, I just got an idea for a new essay" Emi said as she stopped walking, causing the officer to stop and look back at her with an arched eyebrow again. "Your not going to do something stupid are you?" He asked as he watch the girl give him a mischievous smirk and then turn back to where then had just came from. "Me? Do something stupid? Never." She said as she started to walk again, not seeing Aomine roll his eyes and then continue on his with his paroling.

* * *

"An that's the last one." Emi said as she climbed off of the trash can she was standing on carefully. Once she was safely on the ground, Emi looked up at the thing she had done, a satisfied grin on her face.

She had set up a few cameras on the walls in an alley way between her apartment complex and the one next to it. "So glad my older brother left his fake spy kit in his room." She mumbled as she turned to head out of the alley. She stopped suddenly as she heard whining coming from behind her.

Turning slightly, Emi looked down the alley and almost jumped out of her skin as she saw a box move. "W-what the?" Emi said as she watched the box for a moment, a scratching sound came from it and then a small while followed a short moment after.

Emi furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before she slowly walked towards the box. "Please don't attack me." She said quietly as she kneeled down on the ground in front of the box and then slowly lifted the box. Emi looked down and made a 'aw' sound as she saw the little puppy. It's back was all black and it's stomach and face were white.

Slowly, Emi reached her arms out and picked up the little puppy. "Hi little one." She said quietly as she looked at the puppy as it wagged it's tail. Emi's bright blue eyes go to it's neck and sees that it's got a collar. "Number Two?" She reads from the tag. "That's a odd name for a puppy." She mumbled as she stand up and look around, wondering if there was anyone around who could know who the dog belongs to. The street was empty though, it was getting late and curfew was going to be in effect soon.

"How about I keep you for the night, and then we can look for your owner tomorrow?" Emi said as she stood up with the puppy in her arms. All Emi got as a response was a small bark and a wagging tail.

Emi walked out of the alley and headed towards her apartment with the puppy, not even noticing the glowing eyes in the dark, staring at her.

* * *

**I've always wanted to do a dystopian type of story. I hope it came out all right. :3 Please leave me a comment on what you think of it, an don't forget to favorite it and follow as well. :)**

**One mistake...that I spotted...and it's been haunting me the past few days...finally caved in and fixed that one word. -.-**


	2. Meetings and disappearing puppy

It was getting late in the Blue Order's section of the world. The curfew that was placed on the area, going into effect in a few short hours. Then, if anyone was caught being out after hours, they weren't guaranteed to be alive the next morning. So, majority of the civilians were rushing to get home or inside some place to hide for the night.

One figure though, wasn't really fazed by all of the chaos before curfew hit.

Up on a rooftop, over looking the city he was in, was Officer Aomine. His dark blue eyes watched the people rush around. Fearful for there lives. The corner of his lip pulled up into an amused smirk as he saw the girl that's been pestering him lately. "She's such an interesting creature." He mused as he rested his chin in his hand as he leaned against the railing on the roof he was on.

Dark blue eyes watched with amusement they watched the young human setting up cameras. "So that's your 'master plan'?" A small chuckle escaped from Aomine as he shook his head slightly. "Humans are so amusing sometimes."

Behind Aomine, a wave of yellow gold smoke started to form. Swirling with the brightness as the smoke was pushed slightly by the wind. Then, in the middle of the smokey golden fog appeared a figure. Standing from a kneeling figure, the person slowly opened there golden eyes. A genuine happy smile on the mans face as he walked towards Aomine as he smoothed out the coat he was wearing.

"Watching your pet again?" The blonde boy asked as he put his hands on the railing and looked to where the darker skinned man was looking. Aomine snorted and looked over at the blonde. "She's not my pet, Kise." Aomine told him as he looked back to the girl.

"From what I've seen, she seems to follow you around like one. Why's that?" The man known as Kise asked as he looked down at the little girl that was setting up cameras. "She's trying to catch us on camera?" Amusement evident in his voice.

Aomine stayed quiet for a while as he listened to Kise, his dark eyes watching the girl. Then after a while, he moved so that his back was resting against the railing instead of his arms. "I honestly don't know." He told Kise as he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "Maybe it's cause I play a cop around the humans? Or it could be my good looks she's drawn to?" He smirked a little at the last part and opened his eyes, glancing at Kise through the corner of his eye to see the roll of golden eyes.

"She's trying to catch us on camera to get a better grade on her essay." Aomine explained to the blonde. "She asked me to help her with it, and I guess she wasn't happy with her grade, so she's trying to prove some of the rumors I told her."

The blonde nodded his head as he listened to Aomine. A playful smirk developing on his face. "Sounds like you really care for a human." He teased. Then Kise frowned slightly and crossed his arms as he stood up straight. "I hope you told Akashi about your pet, you know how he doesn't like us keeping things from him. Even if you think it's a trivial thing."

Aomine closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he stood up straight. "I don't care about her and she's not my damn pet!" He snapped at Kise and then looked over his shoulder at the girl for a moment before he looked back at Kise. "I planned on cutting ties with her before he found out. I don't want to think about what he'd do to me or the human, if he ever found out."

"It's probably for the best." Kise said, agreeing with his dark skinned friend. "Anyway, I'm bored. I think I'm going to go and terrorize the humans that aren't obeying the law of the curfew." Aomine mumbled boredly as he stood up straight and headed away from Kise. Bright golden eyes following the dark haired man as he turned to smoke and vanished into thin air.

"You are an enigma as always Aomine." Kise mumbled as he glanced at the human girl again. His interest in her peaking a little as he saw what the human girl had found. "Seems like things are going to get a little bit more interesting around here." He mumbled again as he vanished into smoke and headed back to his own Order.

* * *

"An this one is pointed towards the street at the back of the apartment complex." Emi said as she sat on the computer chair in her brothers old room. The puppy she had found on her lap, listening as she explained her 'plans' to the puppy.

"This way, I'll be able to spot any kind of movement after the curfew goes into effect." She mumbled as she looked through the different camera angles on the computer. Hearing Number Two bark, Emi looked back down at the dog and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure your owner's not going to be out after curfew. We'll go looking in the morning." She petted the puppy on the head for a moment before she put it on the floor and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" She asked the dog as she headed to the kitchen. A bark met her ears as she walked to the kitchen. "What do you think we should eat Number Two?" Emi asked as she got to the fridge and looked inside. "Can dogs even eat human food?" She glanced down at the dog as she mumbled to herself. Then, before she could look back at the fridge's contents, Emi's attention was drawn to the front door as a knock was heard.

"Who could that be?" Emi mumbled as she closed the fridge door and walked to the front door, the puppy following behind her. She opened the door cautiously and looked slightly up at the person that was on the other side.

"Hello."

Emi blinked for a moment as she looked at the guy that seemed so casual. Like he didn't even know how late it was, or that in a few minutes the curfew was going to be in effect and he could be killed. "Um, hi?" She said, still trying to figure out the guy in front of her. He could be dangerous, his face was pretty unwavering, emotionless.

"I think you have my dog." He said after a few minutes, blinking his seemingly stoic eyes. "Dog?" Emi mumbled and then looked down at Number Two, then her eyes widened slightly as she looked back up at the boy. "How'd you know I'd have him? I didn't see anyone in the alley with me." Emi said, shocked at what this boy was telling her. "I was there." He was still straight faced when he spoke to her.

A bark startled Emi and caused her to jump slightly as she looked down again, the sight of Number Two wagging his tail making it seem more acceptable. "If you were in the ally, then why didn't you get him instead of letting me take him in?" She asked, skeptical of the boy. Emi's question caused the boy to shift slightly on his feet, nothing else though. Either this guy was really impassive or he was a good poker player, being able to trick people, still though, the dog seems to know him.

"I." The light blue haired boy paused for a moment, like he was searching for the words. "Saw something in the distance that caught my attention." He told her. It was a lame excuse and Emi just shifted her expressions to make the boy realize she wasn't falling for it. She wasn't amused in the least bit. Did this guy really think she'd let him go that easily, it was dangerous out at night, why would you pause getting something you care about, when your life could be put in danger in a matter of minutes. "What could of caught your attention?" She asked, planning to close the door in the boys face if he didn't answer. Just because the dog seemed happy to see the boy, doesn't mean the dogs his. The dog could just be a friendly dog after all.

Again, the boy fidgeted slightly as he kept his blank look at the girl. "Smoke. Colored smoke." Emi arched an eyebrow, not quite sure what to think about what the boy just said. "You saw colored smoke?" She asked skeptically, trying to decide rather the boy was crazy or not. The blight blue haired boy nodded his head once and blinked as a confirmation.

Emi stood still as well, letting everything sink in for a moment. Then after mauling things over for a moment, she decided on an answer. "Your crazy." She mumbled, deciding that the boy was in deed crazy and the dog was overly friendly. There was no one in the alley with her and there was no such thing as colored smoke, unless it was from a smoke bomb. An only the police are allowed to use those now a days. Emi closed the front door and pressed her back against it, not letting the boy have the chance to try and stop her.

She sank down to the ground and let out a small sigh, she was starting to get paranoid now.

Emi slowly raised her bright blue eyes and looked around the room. "Number Two?" She called out, no response. Standing up, Emi slowly looked around the apartment. Only to come up empty handed. "Must of slipped out the door when I wasn't looking." She mumbled to herself, a frown spreading across her lips. Then she gasped and ran to the front door and threw it open. Emi stood in the hallway and looked around for the boy, but he was gone. "He must move really fast." She said out loud, disappointed and upset that she couldn't protect a innocent dog from a crazy guy in the hectic world they live in.

* * *

**Is it weird that the songs Brave and King of Anything by Sara Bareilles were what helped me write this chapter?**  
**Anyway, I** **hope you all liked it. :) It was fun writing. :)**

**Don't forget to leave me a Review on what you think! :D As well as follow and favorite it, of possible? :3**


	3. No protection and random texts

Emi hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. She was to worked up about how the boy at her door had just disappeared out of no where. She was sure she would of seen him walking away in the hall when she had opened her door, but he wasn't there. There had to of been something up with that boy. Maybe Emi was overly tired and her imagination was playing tricks on her? Or he was a ghost? Who knows. Then again, Number Two disappeared the same time the boy had disappeared as well. Maybe they both were ghosts?

Emi probably really needed some sleep.

Looking up tiredly at the police officer Emi was walking next to, and saw that he had his usual un-interested expression on his face. "Shouldn't you be a little concerned? I could of met a potential crazy person or something." She mumbled as she looked in front of her again. She was on her way to school when she ran into Officer Aomine and made him walk her to school, complaining how she didn't feel safe anymore.

"Why would I be concerned?" He asked as he glanced down at the shorter girl. His hands in his pockets as he walked next to her. "You met a crazy guy, so what? He didn't do any harm to you so I can't really go and put out a warrant for his arrest or anything." He explained in his bored tone, earning a frown from the young high school girl.

"So, I could have some sort of a stalker puppy kidnapper person after me and you can't do anything since he hasn't put me in danger?" Emi tried to clarify what the officer next to her just told her. "Pretty much."

Emi scowled at what she's been told, it really sucked that she couldn't get any sort of protection. "You can't even have someone patrol around in my apartment or something?" She asked, hopeful, even though she knew it was a no still. "Emi, you weren't hurt by this person so there's really nothing to be done about it." Aomine was getting slightly annoyed with the Black haired girl now. "Don't you have to go and catch a train to school or something?"

Stopping for a moment at the last thing that Officer Aomine said, Emi pulled her phone out and checked the time. "Thanks for reminding me." She mumbled and groaned as she put the device back in her bag. "I better go before I'm late again. Bye Officer Aomine." She said as she walked towards the train station nearby, not fazed at she wasn't given a goodbye by the Officer she was just walking with.

* * *

Bright blue eyes drooped slightly as the teacher at the front of the room droned on and on about some sort of math problem. The pencil in Emi's right hand tapped quietly as she half listened and half day dreamed through out the whole thing. Math was such a boring subject anyways.

Then the sound of the bell rang throughout the school, causing Emi to jump slightly in surprise at the loud sound. Then taking in a deep breath, Emi yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Then a small sigh escaped past her lips as she lowered her arms, she was glad that the worst topic of the day was over. Now she just had to get over the other boring subjects.

Reaching down for her bag, Emi heard her phone vibrate. Glancing up slightly to make sure the teacher left, Emi opened her phone and then read the text she had received. '_Meet me on the roof._' It read. "Huh?" She mumbled as she saw it was an unknown number and that it wouldn't let her ask who they were. "My life seems to be getting weirder and weirder." Emi mumbled as she closed her phone and held onto it as she stood up.

Emi moved quickly, and snuck out of the classroom before the next teacher came. Her footsteps were quick but quiet as she moved towards the stairs that led to the roof top of the school.

Once she jogged up the steps and pushed the door open, Emi's eyes instantly started to look for someone. She had no luck though, she didn't see anyone. "Huh?" She mumbled as she walked more onto the roof and looked around more, still though she wasn't able to find another person on the roof with her.

"You came quicker then I thought, you aren't skipping class are you?" A voice came from behind Emi said, startling her. Spinning around slowly, Emi looked to the top of the stairway door and saw some blonde guy laying on his stomach and looking down at her, his chin resting in his hand as he watched her with slight amusement.

"Your a naughty little girl, aren't you." The blonde said as he looked at Emi, his lips twitching slightly into a small smile.

Emi frowned a little bit as she watched and listened to the weird guy. His questions were kinda obvious since you could hear the school bells clearly from the roof top, so Emi thought better then to answer them. "How'd you get my number? An who are you?" She asked him, getting straight to the point.

"The first question isn't irrelevant, but you can call me Kise." Kise said, finally introducing himself to Emi. "Don't worry about telling me about yourself, I already know all about you Emi." He said as he moved from his laying position to sitting on the edge, before he jumped down so that he was standing in front of Emi.

Emi stiffened slightly at what Kise said and took a step back as he jumped down. "H-how do you know my name? I've never seen you before." Maybe she should of dragged one of her friends along to see who wanted to meet her on the roof. "Don't worry about it. I came here to ask you questions, not to be asked them." His cheerful and smily self turning serious.

Emi gulped at the seemingly sudden change in this creeps attitude. "Now." He started as he started to walk towards Emi, who in return started to take a few back. She looked up at Kise' his height towering over her as she was backed up into the railing. The short girl was going to try and move to the right, but Kise blocked her escape from him by putting his hands on the railing on both of her sides.

"Just calm down, I aint gonna hurt you." He told her, trying to calm the seemingly slowly panicking human in front of him. "What's your relationship with Aominecchi?" Emi frowned at the situation, she was stuck between the railing and a creepy guy. Then, at the question she was asked, Emi looked up slightly confused. "Aominecchi?" She mumbled, to which Kise gave a small nod.

_Aominecchi..Aominecchi.. Ah! Aomine!_ "Aomine's just a police officer that I like to bug. Why? Is he in trouble? Did I distract him from something important?" Emi asked, starting to wonder if this guy was a cop as well and was investigating Aomine for something.

Kise slightly frowned at what Emi told him, he was hoping for slightly more. "Just a police officer huh?" He mumbled to himself. Then rolled his eyes at the seemingly worried teen in front of him. "No, he's not in any kind of trouble." He told her as he let go of the railing and let his arms move back to his side.

He took a few steps back, both of them seeming to be studying each other for a few moments. "If he's not in trouble, then why are you asking about him?" She asked, slowly, not really sure she wanted to know the answer or not.

"It's the first time he's actually been interested in a human enough, to not kill one for annoying him." Kise said on reflex, then stiffened and gulped as he realized his words.

Emi on the other hand, was frozen in shock at what she had just been told. What was Kise getting at? Aomine was human, wasn't he? Emi hadn't noticed anything that was out of the ordinary about him. He had nothing at all that set him apart from anyone else, besides a lazy attitude.

A small, 'huh' escaped from Emi as she tried to think of what Kise meant. While Kise was panicking on the inside about what he had just let slip. "A-a nothing." He said, quickly as he brought his hands up and shook them as he shook his head. "Forget about what I just told you."

'_Aominecchi is so going to kill me._' Kise thought to himself as he tried to think of ways to save his ass from what he had just done.

"But, I don't even understand what you've just told me!" Emi reasoned as she looked at the panicking man. She was glad that he had released the railing, but them she gulped and stiffened as he quickly grabbed onto her shoulders roughly.

"Then just don't think about it!" He told her as he tightened his grip a little bit and shook her slightly, enough to shake her up and scare her more. Emi put her hands up and put them on her chest as she tried to push the panicky guy away from her. "Just let me go!" She said as she tried to push harder against him. The action of Emi and the reflex on being told to let go, did not go as Emi had planned.

The shacking the Kise had done, plus the pushing of Emi was enough to send the poor girl over the railing that wasn't very tall to begin with.

Emi's eyes widened as she felt everything slowly start to move in slow motion. She saw Kise's golden eyes stare back at her as she slowly fell back, over the edge. The girl could faintly see Kise reaching out his hand to grab her but was to slow it seemed, as he missed her by inches of her hand.

Bright blue eyes looked up to the sky as Emi fell. The shock of being pushed, er falling off of the roof slowly taking over her body. Making it almost impossible to let out any sort of sound of fear. She was going to die anyways, so no sound would of helped her anyways. Slowly, Emi closed her eyes. The idea of seeing a beautiful blue sky as the last thing before she died kinda depressed her. Instead, she settled for the darkness that she was going to soon be swallowed up by as she fell onto the cold hard ground.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on Kise pushing / Emi falling off of the roof. It just sorta...happened?... So...uh..yeah... Please leave a comment, they really brighten up my day. Don't forget to fallow and favorite as well! :D**

**I want to send a shout out to **_Wilhelm Wigworthy_** for commenting on chapter one. It really made me want to keep writing this and posting it here. I also want to say a HUGE thank you to **_KassiopeiaBlue_ ** for commenting on chapter two. I took your advice to heart and tried to add in some more descriptive words and sentences. :3 **


	4. Shirtless god

Some would call nothingness a blessing. It's quiet, peaceful. You don't have to hear people screaming at the top of there lungs, babies crying, slamming of doors or things getting shattered. It was just a simple bliss of nothing. You could just float in the vast space of blackness for as long as you wanted, nothing could destroy your peace.

Others, would think that nothingness was a curse. You were immobilized, forced to stare into the dark unknown for what may be an eternity. You couldn't hear anything that was going on around you. No laughter, no cheering, no sound of rustling leaves in the wind, just darkness. Smells couldn't even penetrate the vast darkness that people can slip into.

So, if you had the choice. Would you slip into the vast darkness of thee unknown, or would you walk in the light?

The sound of a clock on a wall, ticked slowly. It's sound slowly becoming louder and louder with each tiny tick sound it made. It was a small noise, but it was enough to disturb the quietness that was in the room, arousing the occupant slowly.

Next sound to be heard in the room was a deep breath through a slightly stuffy nose. Then it's exhale was heard. Chest moving slowly, in sync with the sound of the person breathing.

Then, to add to the reality of the world, the sense of smell started to develop. Helping to break through the cracks that have started to develop in the darkness. Making everything slowly fall into place that was the light we all live in.

The soft smell of vanilla filled the nose of the dozing occupant, it's soothing smell bringing a relaxing effect to any who entered the room. It's warm smell easily washing away any and all anxiety that the person may be feeling at the time.

Slowly, after the senses of smell and hearing were developed, came the sense of feel. Fingers started to twitch, moving slightly, the feel of a slightly rough fabric being distinguished.

Then, lastly, sight. Bright blue eyes opened and blinked a few times before they quickly closed again. The bright light that was filling into the room, to much for the sensitive organ to take in at one. They remained closed for a moment, before they slowly flickered open again. Starting off in slits and then gradually growing as they grew accustomed to the brightness.

The bright blue eyes looked around momentarily, taking in the surrounding area. As the organ's moved, things started to fall into place. They were in an apartment, that was quite large for a normal person. The thing that they were laying on was a slightly ugly looking brown colored couch that seemed to be warn down, and there was a candle on a coffee table a arm length away emitting a soft scent.

"Where am I?" The voice croaked slightly, throat seeming to be a bit dry from the who knows how long slumber. No answer came to the question though, just silence.

After looking around for a little bit longer, the person's arms started to move, slowly lifting into a sitting motion. Then a sudden thought came to the person't mind. "Didn't I fall off a roof?" That thought alone, caused a rush of pain and memories into motion.

"My names Emi and I was pushed, by a weirdo named Kise." She mumbled to herself, her eyes looking down and seeing a blanket was draped over her. "I should be dead, this doesn't seem right." She mumbled as she looked back up and around the large living room she seemed to be laying on. "How did I end up here?"

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caught Emi's attention and she slowly turned her head towards the sound. Her eyes widened slightly and a light blush crossed her cheeks as she saw the man she was just thinking of, in nothing but his boxers. Steam was coming out of where Emi assumed was the bathroom, and the light from the room making the water droplets that were still on his amazing body glisten. He looked like a god.

Then as he looked up from rubbing a towel on his abs, he froze as he caught Emi staring at him. Emi's light blush then started to spread and turn a deeper red as she was caught staring. Although that didn't seem to bother Kise all that much, cause his face seemed to light up when he saw her.

"Emicchi, your alive!" He shouted quite randomly, he forgot about the towel he had in his hand and let it drop as he ran towards Emi.

Blinking in surprise, Emi stiffened and let out a surprised yelp of sorts as she was practically knocked off of the couch then Kise jumped towards her and wrapped his arms around her smaller form. Thus, making it so that Emi was laying on top of Kise on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

"I was so worried about you! You fell so suddenly, and I missed you. Then you closed your eyes and I thought you died. An an, I just barely made it in time to catch you before anyone saw. Then Midorimacchi told me you were fine and I shouldn't be worried, but I couldn't help it. I'm so glad your alive!" He rambled on and on for a while, slightly confusing the hell out of Emi even more.

"Erm. Okay?" She tried to take in everything that Kise was saying to her. She could barely understand the ramblings of this idiot. He still had his arms wrapped around Emi as held her close to him.

Slowly, moving her right arm and ignoring Kise's still rambling voice. Emi raised a hand and slapped Kise, finally getting him to stop with the hysteric's and look at her beat red face. "Um, could you uh, maybe let me go?" She asked him, her eyes moving anywhere but to his practically naked body.

"Oh! Yeah, I could do that." He mumbled, in shock that someone actually hit him. Kise released his tight hold on Emi and watched as she got off of him and went back to sitting on the couch. "I hate to be uh, demanding but maybe some pants too?" She asked, glancing at him and then away again.

"You humans and the fear of naked bodies." She heard Kise mumbled and then sigh dramatically before Emi saw him get up through the corner of her eye and walk to another room in the large apartment.

"This guy in crazy." Emi mumbled to herself as she ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair.

It wasn't even five minutes later, that Kise walked out in a pair of black sweats and a plain white shirt. Much more presentable to wear in front of a girl.

Gulping quietly, Emi watched as Kise took a seat on a recliner that was on the opposite side of the coffee table. He still had that huge happy grin on his face, although he seemed to have calmed down a little bit. Thankfully.

Emi looked down for a moment, not really sure what to say to the man in front of her. She was so confused, she didn't know what happened, how she was alive, where she was or in she was even going on right now. "My head hurts." She mumbled and sat back on the couch, resting her head on the back and closed her eyes.

"Midorimacchi said that would happen, he also said your probably going to be thirsty. So, I took the liberty of getting you some water and medicine for you." Kise said and pointed at the side table next to the couch. Moving her eyes, Emi saw what he meant. If she had looked behind her after she had woken up she would of probably of already seen the white pill and glass of ice water. "Oh, uh thanks." Emi mumbled quietly and grabbed the glass of water.

She raised it to her lips, but stopped and looked at Kise with a curious look. "Who's Midorimacchi?" She asked him warily.

The question seemed to light up Kise's face again. "He's just the best doctor I know! Although he's a really gloomy guy, he can be really cool though!" Emi didn't really get why Kise seemed to exited to know a gloomy guy, but she wasn't going to question it. Kise seemed special anyways.

Taking a few sips of the water, Emi slightly smiled as it helped relax her dry throat. She wasn't going to take the pill that Kise had left for her, she didn't trust him enough to take it.  
Setting the glass back on the side table, Em looked back at Kise. His bright gold eyes have been watching Emi to make sure she was alright. "I bet your curious about everything." Kise broke the developing silence.

Emi gulped again and nodded her head as she looked at the blonde. "You have no idea how confused I am right now." She told him as she relaxed against the couch again. "I'm suppose to be dead, right? How am I alive right now?" She asked him.

Kise smiled slightly and then frowned a little bit. "Well, your memories are going to be wiped soon. So I don't really see any harm in telling you what happened." Emi frowned at what she was told and opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but was cut off when he started to speak again.

"I froze the surrounding area as I jumped down to get you. Then I transported us to my apartment and put you on my couch. I was worried something was wrong with you so I called, Midorimacchi a few times til he finally agreed to come over. Through that was a few days ago, he said it'd take a while for you to wake up, but nothing was wrong physically. Now, your here, finally awake and I need to call Midorimacchi to wipe your memories." He seemed happy about knowing that Emi's memories were going to be wiped.

Emi on the other hand, just sat there, in stunned silence. Was Kise on something? Should she believe him? Maybe she was just having a really weird dream. Yeah, this was just a dream. She was going to wake up any minute now and find herself in her bed, her covers scrunched around her to keep her warm. Yeah, that's how she was going to wake from this crazy dream.

* * *

**Almost couldn't upload this chapter, the site wouldn't let me upload it. Glad it was fixed Saturday afternoon. :)**

**I hope you all liked the chapter, please leave a review on what you all think! :D**

**Happy Easter! :D **


End file.
